


Reliving a Second Chance

by ShibaMishi_v3



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaMishi_v3/pseuds/ShibaMishi_v3
Summary: Narukami Yu woke up to be back from where the murder's started. Except the past has changed. Adachi is no longer a police officer but is now attending Yasogami high.Yu now has the chance to grow a relationship with Tohru and to prevent him to become a future killer.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Reliving a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 4 am and I do not know how to write proper notes because my mind is shutting down as we speak. So for now all I could say is that there will be changes in my writing ESPECIALLY for this chapter [I seriously just want post it and fix it tomorrow] and I have no Idea how long this fic will be.
> 
> For copyright purposes all these characters are not mine. All rights goes to Atlus.

_“Adachi-san I believed in you! Why would you do such a thing!?” Yu yelled at the detective who was laughing at him._

_“Just what is it exactly you wanted to believe in so badly?”_

_“I wanted to believe what we had together was real! That all of our time together was-”_

_“The person you believed in was a vision of me who only existed in your head.” The room around them starts to warp and melt, changing the scenery from a melancholy room, to a deep fog of yellow. Yu suddenly starts coughing and choking in the air that he’s trying to breath in._

_The fog was poisoning him. Slowly killing him._ _"Ad-chi w-why a-a-re you d-d-oing this?"_

_“You ok there kid? You sound like you're dying.” Yu fell to the ground from the pain in his throat. He was trying his best to grasp in the air. His lungs burned, begging to breath._

_He did not notice Adachi was in front of him from the tears stinging his eyes “What’s the matter? Afraid of dying? Adachi smiled._

_“Or are you afraid of losing me.” Adachi grabbed his face. They were so close that they're noses were touching. “Face it kid. It’s been a year. I’m already **dead**.”_

Yu jolts awake. Causing his neck to feel whiplashed. “I haven’t had that type of dream in a while.” Yu rubs his neck. His eyes adjust to his surroundings. "This is not my home." He looked around to see he was in a small room with dirty desk, a couch with blue pillows, and shelf with nothing on it, a short table and a vintage tv. Everything just seems really old. it reminds him of his room back when he used to live with Dojima's home. No. This is exactly his room when he used to live with Dojima. 

Yu screamed.

Footsteps rushed up the stairs and the door swung right open. “What’s wrong!? Is everything alright!?” 

“Dojima!? What’s happening? Why am I here!?”

Dojima had a concerned look on his face. “What are you talking about? You just move in. Don’t you remember settling in here?” 

“I haven’t been in Inaba in years!” Another set of footprints raced up the stairs. “Is everything alright?” Yu’s eyes widened as the small child came into the room. “NANAKO YOU’RE ALIVE!” Nanako yelped in surprise at the sudden yelling. Yu quickly got out of his futon to hug Nanako. 

Nanako was too frightened to move from Yu’s tight hug. Dojima did not move from Yu’s sudden action, it took him a moment to realize what Yu said “D-dead!? What’s gotten into you? Did you have a nightmare?” Yu removed himself from Nanako, holding her on the shoulder to get a good look at her. She looked like she was about to burst into tears from how scared she was. “Nanako-chan what’s wrong don’t you remember me?” He let go of her and she immediately went behind Dojima's leg. “Yu please. You’re scaring Nanako. She’s a shy girl, she’s not used to being hugged by someone she just met.” Dojima laughed lightheartedly as he rubs her head. 

“Wh-what? I’ve known Nanako-chan for years! I thought she was dead!” 

Dojima's face turned into a serious expression “Listen, I have no idea what you’re talking about. We just met you yesterday and you seemed like a nice guy, whatever you’re on it’s not allowed in this house.” He lightly pushed Nanako to go back downstairs. She went down to prepare herself for kindergarten. 

Dojima pinched his eyebrows and said in an exhausted voice “Look, just get ready for school. I’m already late for work. I’m gonna pretend nothing happened just now.” He went down the stairs and called Nanako to be ready in 5 minutes. 

Yu pinched his cheek to check if he was still dreaming but the slight sting indicated he was not. He did not have a mirror so he looked at his reflection on the tv. Yu was shocked to see a younger self of him staring right back at him. He touched his face to see if that was actually him. His face was chubber, his eyes were not bagged with lack of sleep and his hair was shorter. 

“What the hell is going on!?” Yu tried to find anything that can indicate what year is it. He went back to his futon to retrieve his phone under the blanket. To his surprise his phone felt wider than it should be. He did not expect to see his old flip phone in hand. He flipped it open to read todays date;

04/12/2011

“No way...” Yu was back in 2011. He’s back from a decade ago. Back in his old room. Back to his life before the murders. Back before Nanako died. 

Back before Adachi was executed. 

“Adachi!” Yu ran down the stairs and went outside to catch Dojima before he left. “Damn it! I just missed him.” Yu needed to ask about Adachi. He needs to know if he’s alive. He has to be alive! Yu ran back inside and got on his uniform. He did not bother making himself lunch and did not properly brush his teeth. He needs to tell his friends! If he’s back in 2011 that means he can fix the future! Nanako can still be alive and he can prevent Adachi from murdering Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. 

He can tell everyone what happens in the future. He knows them all. He’s been through hell with them. He knows them like the back of his hand. Even if he fails to make them to believe him, he’ll just go to the Amagi Inn and stop Adachi from pushing the reporter into the tv! 

\----------

“Hmm, so you’re the other city brat.” Mr. Morooka eyed Yu up and down. He grunted with disgust. 

Other one? He thought he was the only one who transferred this year.

“Why do you city folk have to come here? You’re gonna taint our town with your filth. We take Recycling very seriously around here! So don’t treat it like it's your city!” Yu chuckled. He forgot how ridiculous King Moron is when he was still alive. 

“Hey what are you laughing at!?” Mr Morooka glared at Yu. “You’re already ten minutes late. I could suspend you for that. You’re lucky this is just the first day! Consider this a warning.” Yu also forgot how strict he could be as well. 

Mr. Morooka and Yu enter the class. Everyone was silently staring at them. All the familiar faces gave him nostalgia for how innocent and young they used to be. He did see an unfamiliar face at the very back. He can’t see his face because his thick glasses covered his face. The sun's glare made it hard to see his eyes but it looks familiar-

“NARUKAMI! ANSWER WHEN BEING TALKED TO!” 

Yu did not pay attention to his surroundings that he forgot to introduce himself. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Narukami Yu. Pleasure to meet all of you.” Yu bowed and could hear girls and boys whispering to themselves causing Mr Morooka to get annoyed “BE QUIET!! You kids nowadays have no respect for your adults!” 

Mr Morooka lectured the class about respect and manners which somehow ended up with the topic of perverted the younger generation. Chie eventually raised her hand “Um! Can Narukami sit over here?”

“NO! I don’t want to see his face in the front row for all you girls going gaga for him. KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON LADIES.” Everyone in the classroom rolled their eyes as well as Yu. 

“Yu sit in the back with that other city boy! I’m sure you two can talk about all your city folk trash in the back.” 

Yu walked to the back of the class next to the window. And sat next to the Transfer student. The student turned to look at him and Yu froze. 

It was Adachi Tohru. 

“Oh sorry I was spacing out!” He held his hand out expecting a handshake “I’m Adachi Tohru. Looks like you’re stuck sitting next to me for this semester.” 

Yu could not move. Here right in front of him. The man that he grieved for 10 years was sitting right beside him, but why!? Adachi he grew up with was a 27 year old cop. Why is he a student in Yasogami high?

Yu did not realise that Adachi put his hand down and eyed him funny. Yu quickly apologized “I’m sorry you stunned me. Your face reminded someone I lost.”

“Oh shit! My bad. How unfortunate you're sitting next to me. I’ll try not to look at you.” Adachi laughed awkwardly 

“No, please keep looking at me.” Yu did not mean to say that weirdly but even with context it’s weird to say that.

“O-ok?” Adachi slowly turned away from him. Yu mentally face palmed himself.

\----------

It was almost lunch time, Yu was pretending to look at the scenery outside but had been secretly staring at Adachi’s reflection through the window. Yu questioned himself, why is he back? He had a quiet peaceful life as a police officer back in his old one (Despite his persistent depression he had after Adachi’s death).

Is this a miracle or something to fear?

He can’t recall anything happening the day before. He did remember planning a trip to Inaba, to visit Adachi’s grave but everything after that is gone. 

The bell rang for lunch and Chie and Yukiko walked to him and Adachi. Chie spoke first “Hey there you two! Sorry you had to be stuck with King Morons class all year!”

“We wanted you two to sit with us because our friend Yosuke used to live in the city too. So we thought you both would feel comfortable with us.” Yukiko joined in the conversation. 

“It’s fine, I prefer to sit in the back anyways.” Yu replied “Yeah same goes for me.” Adachi said under his breath. 

“If you want you can sit with us during lunch!” Chie said cheerfully. 

“Sure I would love to-”

“Sorry but I have to decline.” Adachi Got up and quickly left the classroom. Yu was going to chase after him but he held himself back. He already made him feel uncomfortable this morning. He’ll have to wait after class to make a move.

“What’s up with him?” Chie said to herself. 

“Probably need to go to the bathroom?” Yukiko replied. 

“It’s probably nothing.” Yu shrugged “Anyways let’s have lunch Chi-” Crap! He almost embarrassed himself for saying her first name. This is not the Chie and Yukiko he once knew. Those two he once had a strong relationship is long gone. He has to start from the very beginning to regain their bonds. “Let’s have lunch, you two!”

\----------

The bell rang, class was dismissed for today. If Yu could remember the body announcement should be on any moment but, how would that happen if the culprit is here? Yu waited and waited but nothing. 

No one is dead.

Adachi left quickly again giving anytime for Yu to put his stuff in his bag. “Hey Narukami! Wanna walk home together!?” Chie asked. “Sorry not today Satonaka!” Yu rushed out the classroom to catch up with Adachi. 

“Hey wait!” Yu yelled to Adachi. 

Adachi stopped near the gates of the school and looked to whom called him. “Narukami?”

“I’m sorry for being rude to you this morning!” Yu caught up to him and stood beside him with an apologetic look. 

“It’s no problem at all. It did not come off as rude.” Adachi smiled sheepishly. 

“Let me make it up to you! Why don’t we grab something to eat today?”

“Sorry I’m busy-”

“Then tomorrow? Or even the day after!” 

Adachi stared at him. He knew the look Adachi was giving him. He was Studying him. To understand what type of person he is. He usually did this to people who caught his interest. 

A very rare look indeed.

“For a guy I just met, you’re coming off as desperate wanting to spend time with me so badly.” Adachi said bluntly. 

Yu paused and thought to himself what he wants with Adachi. From his old life he was in love with Adachi. He knew he could never be with him because of his age but he did not mind not being with romantically as long as he spent time with him at any given moment. Adachi was the reason why he studied law and became a detective. At first, he wanted to be closer to Adachi in a work related field but, that soon changed when he found out He murder two innocent people. His motives altered and the new reason why he wanted to become a detective was to investigate Adachi. To understand why he became who he is. 

There was a time when he considered protecting Adachi. To share the murders he committed with him but, He couldn’t do it. He did not if he was a coward or was afraid of being a criminal. He just couldn’t protect him. Yu thought he would not regret his action till Adachi's execution was carried out last year. He remembered the night of his scheduled death at 12 am he cried and screamed in his apartment. Many months he grieved, his friends and family tried to comfort him even though they had no clue of why he was like this. He was prescribed antidepressants but nothing worked. He knew the only way for him to get better was to see Adachi one last time. Henceforth why he planned on visiting Inaba.  
Now that was all in the past. 

He has another chance now. Adachi is alive in front of him. He wants to prevent Adachi from becoming a monster. He wants to finally understand him personally. He wants Adachi Tohru to fall in love with him.

“It’s because I love you” Yu answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nanako lives when you defeat Adachi in the game but in my vers I'm making Yu suffer ^^
> 
> If you see grammatical error please inform me!


End file.
